This is a proposal to continue the Pediatric Critical Care Scientist Development Program (PCCSDP) as a national program (not institutional) to support research career development for young faculty in pediatric critical care. The goal is to increase the number of highly trained, successfully funded and sustainable pediatric critical care physician scientists, who will do translational research to enhance the scientific understanding, clinical management and rehabilitation of critical illness in children, leading to better long term outcome. The PCCSDP awardees (Scholars) are selected by a National Advisory Committee (NAC) consisting of pediatric department chairs, outstanding scientists, and liaisons from the Society of Critical Care Medicine and the American Academy of Pediatrics. Applicants will identify an oustanding scientific mentor, potentially at an institution separate from their fellowship training, and will be sponsored by their department chairman. Each Scholar will spend 2-3 years in an intense research training environment, (usually in a basic science laboratory, but research selection is not limited to basic science), with a minimum of 75% protection from non-research responsibilities (Phase I). In the subsequent 2-3 years (for a total of 5 years), Scholars must be financially supported by their institutions and extramural funds, and must continue to have at least 50% - 75% protection to transition into independent investigators (Phase II). PCCSDP conducts an annual scientific retreat during which Scholars will interact with the NAC members, present their scientific work, discuss their career development plans and progress, and participate in selected workshops on faculty development, grant writing, mock grant reviews, and other relevant topics. Each Scholar will submit a K or R award proposal before the end ofthe second year of support. By providing extended training and protected time to develop outstanding skills in these young faculty, the PCCSDP will continue to increase the pool of skilled investigators in pediatric critical care.